


Yes, Let's

by limyth (unknownymous)



Series: Connected Stories [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Murphy's Law was irrevocably attached to Slaine and Inaho was an opportunist through and through.</p><p>Set after the events from Gloss Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Let's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aldnoah.Zero and any other anime mentioned in this fanfiction.

It was unfortunate to say that things didn’t return to normal after Slaine Troyard recovered from his lipburn. Every one, _every single person_ who’d heard him call a certain someone ‘Orange’ had connected his use of the orange flavored lip balm to the likes of said person. They –the people who knew about the nickname that is, boldly called it amongst themselves Slaines declaration of his “fondness leaning towards something else” kind of… _feelings_ for said someone. What’s more, they’d been pestering him about it.

Thus, was his current dilemma and dejected gait a week later when he finally got the chance to be alone.

“Something the matter?”

 Or not really alone, when Kaizuka Inaho was peering over the screen of his phone to look at him from where he sat on one side of the couch. Slaine felt a prickle of irritation at the sight of the reason for his dilemma looking as impassive as ever. Inaho should have heard the rumors by now.

Ignoring the question, Slaine dragged his feet and plopped down on the other side of the couch with a defeated sigh.

“Your fault.” He mumbled, causing Inaho to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Slaine had the sinking suspicion the other already knew what he was talking about, but he continued on with his tirade, elaborated nearly everything said to him, and ended his last sentence with a huff. “I can’t believe you did that. Do you even know what you just did?”

Inaho shrugged and returned to his reading.

“I made it so that the whole school thinks you like me.”

 “ _Yes_.” Slaine exhaled in irritation. “And now they’re making _me_ take responsibility for _your_ actions.” He sank deeper into the couch. “They actually want me to ask you out on a date before doing ‘anything else’…whatever _that_ means”, Slaine mumbled the last part.

“Yes.”

“…What?”

 “Yes, let’s go out on a date.”

“What?!”

“You asked me out”, Inaho pointed at him with a blank expression. “I only gave you my answer, so meet me outside the front gates this afternoon five pm sharp.” There was a suspicious twinkle in his eyes that didn’t match his impassiveness. “Don’t be late.”

Slaine could only gawk like a fish for the next couple of minutes at the absurdity of his situation. Things were escalating downhill _fast_ , and he had no idea how to cope. He shut his mouth close with an audible click and buried his head between his knees wishing for the couch to swallow him whole. On the bright side…

 “…Do we _really_ need to do this?”

“Yes.”

 “Do we _really_ need to meet _in front_ of the school gates where _everyone_ can see us?”

“ _Yes_.” Slaine peeked from between his knees the same time Inaho glanced sideways at him with a barely concealed smirk. “They’re telling you to ‘take responsibility for your actions’. Let’s show them how responsible you are.”

“Oh God.” Slaine moaned when all he wanted to do was curse.

 

~page break~

 

That afternoon at five pm sharp, Inaho took a moment to impassively celebrate the success of his master plan. He did this by staring appreciatively at Slaines’ gloomy and dejected disposition and announced his presence with a snap of his phones’ camera. Slaine was not pleased.

“I thought you said five pm sharp.” Slaine said, not looking up from his feet. Inaho noted he was pointedly ignoring all the stares, giggles, and whispers from passing students. In fact, Slaine was so focused on _not_ meeting any ones’ eyes that he completely missed it when Seylum, Inko, and Rayet walked passed them. Like everyone else, they were all smiles and giggles and _winking_ at them.

 Inaho not so discretely gave them a victorious thumbs up and turned back to Slaine. “We should get going. Is there anything I should know before we leave?”

Slaine grumbled under his breath and murmured. “I have to be home by seven.”

“Seven?”

“Yes.”

“…That leaves us little time then”, Inaho checked his watch. What could they do in the span of two hours when traveling time already took enough?

An idea suddenly crossed his mind, and he grabbed Slaine’s hand and laced their fingers together. He tugged at his mortified zombie date and walked towards the bus station.

“Come on”, Inaho said and impassively flashed a V-sign at any of their school mates who paused long enough to stare, gawk and giggle.

Slaine’s reaction to the situation, was as predictable as ever.

“Oh _God._ ”

 

~page break~

 

Nobody could blame Slaine for being dumbfounded. Their first stop on their date after a fifteen minute bus ride was a game station. A _game station_.

“…Do people going on dates go to places like these?” He asked nervously.

“Normal dates are boring and time consuming. Neither of us have any experience, so it would be best to do something we both like.” Inaho explained.

“How is this any better? We could’ve just gone to a bookstore or something.”

“Rejected.”

“H-how about we reschedule this? Go on a weekend maybe?”

“Negative. We’re already here.” Inaho said, and glanced over at Slaine. “Have you ever heard of the virtual reality game Re: Creation? It’s a little expensive, but thirty minutes can last longer inside the game if you play it right.”

“ _If_ you play it right.” Slaine pointed out, not that he objected with the idea. He’d always wanted to try the game anyway. They didn’t waste any more time and made their way to the line. Fifteen minutes later, they stepped into the counter, paid their time, and followed the escort to a vacant room.

Slaine left it to Inaho to choose the mode they’d be playing, but gasped in alarm when Inaho punched in ‘Mecha + Anime’ at 70%, ‘Random + Anime’ at 30%, ‘Logic’, ‘Puzzle’, and ‘Strategy RPG’ for the game type, and then placed everything on random again.

“Exactly what kind of game are you expecting us to play?!” He said, panic barely concealed. Unexpectedly, there was an excited glint in Inaho’s eyes. His face, however, remained impassive.

“A logical, none boring one.” Inaho said and pressed enter. The mix in genre that came out made Slaine’s head ache. He wondered how it was going to mix into anything vaguely playable, but didn’t get any more time think about it. They were ushered to their seats with the game helmets, and before they knew it, they were being loaded into the game.

They came to, standing on top of a very believable cliff, feeling very believable cool air, and hearing very believable water crashing into rocks. Between them both was a single phone covered in a black sleeve that was familiarly labeled with the words ‘Script Note’.

“Huh.” Inaho said and picked the phone up to examine it. He flipped the sleeve over and the screen blinked to life. It wrote:

 

_…The Human/s whose name/s is/are written in this note shall follow the script or die. This note shall not take effect unless one or more names are written down._

_Only the holder of this Script Note can read and know the entirety of its contents. Words written in blue can be mentioned to another person. Words in bold letters are prohibited. If a person reads or is told any of the prohibited words, that person will die._

_The owner of the note can use different words to describe the prohibited words…_

 

Inaho read on and proceeded to the script after finishing the rest of the rules. Meanwhile, Slaine took the moment to appreciate his surroundings and the accuracy of the virtual world to real life. He stopped and turned to Inaho when the other teen flipped the sleeve back shut.

“What now?” He asked and approached the other. Inaho stayed silent for a few a moment to process all the data he gathered from the contents of the script.

The scenario they were going to play out was mainly a mix of four different mecha anime series’. One mecha anime provided the setting and the characters, while a mix of the three remaining provided the plot. Inaho’s task was to predict the next scenario and intercept it before it could have the chance to change. It was more guess work than logic though. He was definitely going to put a fix level in the logical difficulty the next time he tried to play the game. Facing Slaine, he looked at the edge of the cliff and calmly walked closer to it.

“This place is called Tanegishima Island. We had a fight, and we suddenly crash landed on the same place. Apparently, our characters are on opposing sides of a war.” Inaho explained, making sure to choose his words wisely. “Bat, come over here. I need to confirm something before we can do anything else.” He said, prompting Slaine to stand with him by the edge.

Script Note, the title. ‘Wandering Eyes – A Fateful Encounter on a Stormy Night’. Really, there was no logic needed to know which three series’ they were trying to play out. _Gundam Seed Episode 23, Gundam Seed Destiny Episode 21 and Buddy Complex Episode 8_ , Inaho wordlessly listed each one down while Slaine took his time with his approach. _Setting and characters from A/Z_ …Inaho thought and waited when he saw a trickle of sweat run down the side of Slaine’s cheek.

_Now the only thing that’s left…_

“A-are you sure we should be standing that close to the edge Orange?” Slaine gulped and slowly inched closer.

_…Is to confirm which character he is…_

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. This may be virtual, but the effects are real enough-“

_…and which character I ‘m playing…_

“Orange”, Slaine warned with a strained edge to his voice. “I don’t like this. Let’s-” Slaine didn’t get to finish. The ground beneath him suddenly crumbled and Inaho watched him flail, barely hanging over the edge.

 _Bingo_ , Inaho smirked in satisfaction.

“Orange!” Slaine called and held on for dear life. “Stop smirking and help me up! This isn’t funny-” The ground Slaine held on to started to detach itself from the rest of the cliff and he whimpered.

And Inaho? _He_ stood still, poked his thumb at his chin, and had the audacity to hum.

“As I thought.” He said.

“What do you mean ‘as I thought’?! Stop joking around and help me up _please_!”

“I can’t.”

“What?!”

“I can’t do that. We have to follow the script. That means you have to let go and fall over so I can jump down save you.”

Slaine sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. “What…Th-this is part of the script?” Slaine said and nearly whined when Inaho said yes. He clung to the edge even as his hold slowly slipped away.

“Don’t you trust me, Bat?” Inaho suddenly said and Slaine looked at him through gritted teeth.

"This…” Slaine exhaled. “Is so _not_ my idea of a date”, He said and let go.

 

~page break~

 

“That…” Slaine moaned. “Was so not my idea of a date.” He said again and turned to glare at the clearly satisfied Inaho. The other wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“I _hate_ you”, Slaine proclaimed and did a double take when instead of leaving the room, Inaho made his way to the escort from early. “Where are you going?”

“The booth in the back. I ordered two copies of our game to take home. Now you can watch how I saved you-”

“Stop-“

“And see exactly how I performed CPR-”

“I’m telling you to _stop_ -”

“ _Thrice_.” Inaho interrupted. Slaine opted to sulk for the next few minutes, but then remembered something else.

“…I still can’t believe we had to sit in our underwear in front of the fire inside that cave.” Slaine gave Inaho an accusing glare. “Are you sure _that_ was part of the script?”

“It was.” Inaho said, which was true anyway. Slaine didn’t need to know that it didn’t have to be part of the script _they_ were playing, though it _was_ part of the original series.

That was the end of their discussion.

They left the game station after receiving their DVD copies in full HD, ate dinner at a nearby fast food chain, and had enough time to get home before Slaines’ curfew.

They parted ways with Slaine threatening Inaho to never show the DVD to anyone else _ever._ Inaho, as impassive as ever, agreed.

_Not._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um...see what I did there?
> 
> 'Wandering Eyes – A Fateful Encounter on a Stormy Night' might come out as a separate fan fiction as it was originally intended to be. Give me a bit of time, though everyone should be able to guess the events that would happen, more or less. The hint is already in the title, and I SO did that on purpose.
> 
> It had to be done.
> 
> Blue_spectrum, are you reading this? Yeah, this ones for you.
> 
> Thanks all for reading!
> 
> PS: Some corrections will appear in the future. I like to edit my posted content. For now, sorry for any errors.


End file.
